Pun-astrophe
by TwoNerdyAuthors
Summary: After an akuma attack Chat's pun seem to be getting worse. To the point where ladybug doesn't know how to handle it. What will marinette do when adrien uses pun while working on a project? [three-shot] (first-fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Pun-astrophe - Chapter one

17:35 P.M.

Paris, France

"I guess you could say he wasn't purr-pared for that claw-some attack we just delivered." Chat noir said slyly.

"Less puns, more action!" Ladybug gritted out as the akuma tossed a sharp, 3D music noite.

This akuma looked like a very upset musician. Ladybug didn't want to get too close to that unstable violinist. Another glowing note shot towards them. With a quick glance at each other, they dodged. The look seemed to tell each other what plan was set in action for the akuma. Chat would distract him and she would use her lucky-charm.

"Lucky-Charm!" Ladybug shouted summoning the tool that would aid them. Polka-dotted scissors dropped from above and she caught them with ease.

As Chat successfully captured the akumatized victim's attention, Ladybug formed a layout for how she was going to use her charm. She scaled a wall and jumped towards the distracted akuma. With Chat's help she got to the strings with ease, the akuma-strengthened violin was no match.

The strings snapped and Chat chose that moment to use his cat-aclysm on the violen, releasing the akuma within. It fluttered skyward, as Ladybug caught it in her yo-yo.

"Bye-bye, little butterfly," Ladybug smiled and waved at the, now purified, butterfly.

"What a claw-ful akuma, but a purr-fect strategy, my lady," Chat Noir grinned smugly, " A claw-less purr-formance if I say so myself." he continued.

Ladybug groaned at the awful pun making hoping for it to end. She knew that when he was on a roll there was no stopping him. Unfortunately, for her she was right. Chat continued the pun making unrelentlessly. Finally, his lady seemed to have had enough of his witty wordplay.

Ladybug sighed, "make sure to show up at 20:00. We need to patrol."

With the final word, she turned and left. Leaving a Chat alone with a smug look on its face.

Later at 20:04 p.m

Paris, France

Marinette quickly transformed into Ladybug. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, she quickly found Chat in their meeting spot.

"Meow-jour, my lady," the pun-loving cat greeted.

"You're still doing that?" Ladybug said irritated.

"Yup," Chat Noir said, "Mew don't like it?"

She led out a frustrated sound as her partner just laughed. She closed her eyes trying not to think about hurting her teammate. But the puns just wouldn't stop.

As they scoped the city for any signs of suspicion, her kitty cat still continued his banter. Ladybug felt annoyed and tired. To top it off she still had English homework to complete. She groaned at the thought.

With nothing out of the ordinary, they decided to call it a night. Chat bid her 'good-night'(making another pun while he was at it.), and she replied with a cranky 'good-night, go away.' With that the heroes returned to their respective homes.

21:36

Dupain-Cheng bakery

Ladybug lept through her trapdoor and transformed back into Marinette. Marinette sighed and fell onto her bed with a look of exhaustion.

Tikki, her little friend and kwami, quickly flew towards her. Landing right in front of her as one side of Marinette's face pressed into her pillow.

"Marinette what's the matter?"

"Puns are haunting my very being," she said gloomily.

Tikki giggled, "I thought they were very clever and good."

"They were annoying," Tikki gave her a look sympathy.

Then Tikki floated away somewhere else. Marinette lifted her head and looked around the room. Finally, she found her kwami on her desk trying to lift a paper off her desk.

"What are you doing, Tikki?" The black-haired girl questioned.

"Did you forget about school?"

With a gasp the girl flew off the bed and plucked the paper from Tikki's small hands. She sat down and quickly got to work opening her textbook.

Her kwami sighed fondly, "what would you do without me sometimes?"

Then flew off in search for a cookie to recharge. Leaving the girl alone to work on her homework.


	2. Chapter 2

Pun-astrophe - chapter two

22:18 a.m.

Collège Françoise Dupont: physics class

Marinette fidgeted in her seat as the teacher _scanned_ the paper in her hands. Mme. Mendeleiev had assigned them a new project. She was appointing them partners and Marinette was anxiously waiting to see who her partner would be. She sure didn't want to be stuck with Chloe, the blonde who never did any work whatsoever.

"Chloe and…" the teacher paused. Please not me, she thought, luck don't fail me now.

"Sabrina," Mme. Mendeleiv said after a while.

Marinette released the breath she'd been holding in, relieved she had been spared from the horror that was Chloe Bourgeois.

"Well don't you look relieved." Alya said with a knowing smile. "Glad you aren't stuck with the infamous Chloe like last time?"

"Who wouldn't be relieved?" Marinette replied wrinkling her nose at the mere thought of working with her again. She'd had enough of Chloe that day to last her a lifetime and she sure wasn't ready for more.

"Marinette will be paired with…" Marinette had straightened up at the mention of her name. She leaned forward in anticipation as the teacher eyed the paper.

 _I hope it's Alya_ , she thought, _or maybe Adrie- no how would I even begin to talk to him._

She blushed at herself, but when she thought the suspense was going to kill her,

Mme. Finally said, "Adrien."

Her mouth fell open when she'd heard the name. She was dead. She'd died and gone to heaven there was no other explanation. Adrien turned back to look at her and flashed her a smile She internally swooned. Ok, if she wasn't dead before she sure was now. Alya nudged her.

"Lucky! Maybe now you can try and really talk to him," her friend told her.

Marinette could hardly think. Her head started to fill with situations in which might happen. When she finally broke out of her thoughts, she found that the other students started walking towards their respective partners, to talk about plans before they left the classroom. It seemed Alya had been paired with Rose. _Poor Nino_.

"Hey, Marinette," a voice said behind her successfully surprising the poor girl. She whipped around coming face to face with the one and only Adrien.

"Hi, Hey-I mean hello it's you. I mean of course it's you why wouldn't it be? I mean what's up?" Marinette spluttered obviously flustered. Adrien laughed good naturedly and Marinette's heart practically melted.

"So are you ready to work on the project?" he said as he shouldered the strap of his bookbag onto his shoulder.

 _Ohmigosh, Adrien is actually my partner,_ she thought, _what can I say to him without sounding dumb?!_

"Marinette, you there?" The boy said waving a hand in front of her face, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Huh? Yeah! Sorry," Marinette apologized blushing fiercely. You blew it! Nice going, Marinette.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll come over at around 16:30 is that okay?"

"Come over?" Marinette squeaked thinking about all the Adrien photos that had slowly infested her room over the years.

"Umm, sure." she said nervously

"Cool, see you later then?" Adrien said slowly backing away towards the door waiting for her response.

"Y-Yeah." Marinette said trying to force a casual smile and failing miserably. Adrien nodded and gave her a thumbs up, finally exiting the classroom. As soon as he was out of sight she groaned. She wasn't going to last five minutes with him without doing something stupid and she knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

15:30

Dupain-Cheng Bakery

Marinette sighed. Adrien would be here in less than 30 minutes. Tikki had already help her tear down her pictures of him, and she had changed her computer background. All that was left was to wait.

She was restless! She had already fixed her hair over 100 times during the 30 minutes it took Adrien to finally arrive at the bakery.

"Marinette!" her mother shouted, "There's someone here to see you!"

Marinette ran down the stairs quickly, knowing that if she didn't get there fast enough her parents would say something that would unintentionally embarrass her.

"Oh! You're Adrien!" Mrs. Dupain-Cheng exclaimed happily "Marinette is always-"

"Hi Adrien!" Marinette said, purposely raising her voice over her mother's. "Why don't you come into my room? It's a bit distracting down here." She laughed nervously and led Adrien up to her room.

" Your parents are nice as always." Adrien said from behind her as she led them up the stairs.

"They are! But sometimes they can be a bit…" Marinette searched for a word to describe her parents as she swung open her door and they stepped inside her bedroom. "strange," she finally said.

"Oh, that's not too bad. I bet your parents are much more caring than mine anyways. My father…"Adrien's voice trailed off as if realizing he didn't want to finish his sentence. Marinette was curious of what Adrien was going to say but could see it wasn't something Adrien wanted to talk about so she decided not to press and instead changed the subject.

"Umm, so what did you have in mind for the project?" Marinette asked as they sat on the chairs they had sat on last time Adrien had come over.

"Well, it was written in our directions," he said with an amused look.

 _Duh, Marinette_. He probably thinks you're dumb now, she thought.

"Right,right. I knew that." Marinette said trying to make up for her slip up.

Adrien gave her a patient smile. It sent chills down her spine. A blush blooming on her face as she looked away giving him an awkward grin.

"Well, shall we get started?" He asked pulling his papers from his bag.

"Heh, yeah!"

With that the two teens started working. Marinette wasn't going to lie, she snuck glances at Adrien while they were working. He looked handsome even while thinking, if it was even possible he looked even more attractive while he was working, with that cute way he chewed on his bottom lip and the way his eyebrows furrowed in the middle….

 _Woah, I need to focus_ , Marinette said in her mind, _but he's so cut- ok focus_!

She reached for her eraser but realized she didn't have one. She looked all around her desktop trying find where it had gone. With no luck she sighed and decided she should just ask him to grab her another from one of her various art boxes.

"Hey um, Adrien?" She spoke at last. After not speaking she felt a bit awkward. "Could you pass me an eraser? It's in one of those boxes on my desk."

"Oh sure," he said nonchalantly reaching over to the other side of the desk.

As he was reaching he had accidentally hit her lock-case which held her diary. Resulting in it falling off and onto the floor. _Thank goodness it was locked,_ Marinette thought.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said quickly, picking up the box and placing it back on the desk.

"It's no problem it happens," she said awkwardly. An uncomfortable silence filled the space between the two.

Adrien was the first to break the silence, "That was a cat-astrophe."

Marinette whipped her head up and stared at him. She had not heard that right. _Oh, please don't let it be a pun!_

"What did you say?" she asked studying Adrien with calculating eyes.

"Oh, I thought I would make a pun, you know to break the awkwardness.." He glanced at her confused.

 _It was awkward?_ She thought _, no wait focus!_

"Oh yea, it was really funny," she faked a laugh trying not to make it more awkward than it needed to be. "Uh, can you hand me an eraser?"

Realization seemed to flash onto his face, "Yea! Just hold on."

He started to reach over again. Marinette waiting patiently, deciding she would check out his toned arms while she waited.

She was broken out of her stupor when she heard something fall and Adrien sighing. Her lock-box, which held her diary, had fell once more. He gave her an apologetic look and he bent down to pick up the box again. She sighed and smiled at his back. She liked it when he was a dork sometimes, it was endearing.

He chuckled and said, "You've got to be kitten me right meow.."

She groaned. Here she thought he was cute for being a clumsy dork and he had to go make a pun.

"You and him are going to be the death of me," she stated.

"Who's ruined you on puns, Marinette?"

Her eyes widened. She had to think of an excuse.

"Just a friend of mine." He raised an eyebrow.

"Does he make cat puns too?"

"Well sometimes," she looked at her paper trying not to meet his intense gaze.

"My lady?!" Adrien stated in disbelief.

"Chat!?" Marinette's heart seemed to have stopped, it was if a someone had stabbed her in the gut. Words caught in her throat as she stared at Adrien open mouthed. Adrien couldn't be Chat...could he?

Adrien seemed to be just as shocked as she was. His emerald green eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth hung agape. He ran a hand through his hair and finally said "Oh wow." Then he laughed, which was one of the last thing she expected.

"Nice to meet you m'lady."

"Pleased to meet you too, kitty cat."

Bonus:

"So you don't like my puns," Adrien said crestfallen.

"No! No it's not like that!"

Adrien pouted and Marinette grinned. Then a thought crossed her mind.

"Can I see your kwami?"

Adrien seemed taken aback, "ah sure, come on out Plagg."

Out of Adrien's book bag, came out a tiny black thing. It seemed to resemble a cat. It was kind of cute, but not as cute Tikki of course.

"Adrien finally! I smelled cheese everywhere. You had to choose a bakery."

"Plagg!" Her own kwami flew out of her hiding place and crashed into the other. Plagg and Tikki circled each other chattering happily.

The two kwamis seemed to enjoy each other's company. They talked so fast the two teens could barely keep up. It made Marinette happy to see her kwami happy. It was quite adorable to watch. It seemed as though the awkwardness that threatened to consume them had been pushed away by two excited kwamis. At the end of the day Adrien and Marinette laughed and had fun together swapping stories. Things had changed for them, that was true, but Marinette was certain that no matter what happened Chat/Adrien would always be her partner. Always.

~fin~

Thank you for reading Pun-astrophe! I really enjoyed helping Narwhal write and put together this story. She's a fantastic writer and she was great to work with. Of course, our fanfiction days aren't over and you should expect to see a new fic soon. Thanks to all the people who followed and faved. I would also like to thank Silver Ocean Jackson, LadybugXChatnoir, and Herewegoagain for reviewing. I appreciate your support and it helps to know there are people out there who took the time to review, thanks for that. Well, that's all and I hope all of you have a magical day!- _*MagicalMay*_

I would love to thank everyone who has supported us so far. My partner and I were surprised at the turn out. We didn't think people would even read it, but we are glad people did. If you have any constructive criticism, it's accepted, so we can continue to grow as authors within this community. Again, thank you. We already have another idea.

-Narwhal (name suggestions are also welcome)


End file.
